Grace (Kalos)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Grace | jname=サキ | tmname=Saki | slogan=no | image=Grace anime.png | size=250px | caption=Grace in the anime | gender=Female | colors=yes| eyes=Blue | hair=Brown | hometown=Vaniville Town | region=Kalos | relatives= (son) or (daughter), mentioned husband (daughter) (daughter) | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Retired racer| game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=XY001 | epname=Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! | enva=Erica Schroeder| java=Hitomi Nabatame| }} Grace (Japanese: サキ Saki) is the mother of the player character in Pokémon X and Y. She is an accomplished Rhyhorn racer from Vaniville Town. In the , Grace is the mother of and appears as a recurring character during the . In the Pokémon Adventures , she is the mother of . In the games Grace is the mother of the player character in Pokémon X and Y. She is mentioned by other Trainers as being a former racer, being quite popular in the sport. She moves to Vaniville Town in Kalos around the start of the game, where her child begins his or her as a Pokémon Trainer. She gives the player the Town Map after the player receives the Pokédex. When spoken to afterwards, she will heal her child's and talk to them about her time as a Rhyhorn Racer. Pokémon Quotes ;Vaniville Town *When the player leaves their room :"Morning, ! You sure slept well! All rested up from the move? " *After player has dressed up :"It's about time you got going! Why don't you step out and say hello to the neighbors?" *After receiving starter Pokémon :"So! What did you and the neighbor kids end up doing? Wait one second, ! Is that a Poké Ball you have there? You got your very own Pokémon? Lucky you! How about that? You're a Pokémon Trainer now, too! Congratulations! Huh? A letter for me? It says it's from somebody named . What could it be? A love letter? … … … Wow, what lovely handwriting... Hmm? What do we have here? A request... Oh, I see! ! We've barely unpacked, and all kinds of exciting things are happening! OK! Let's get you and ready for your journey! Here you are, . I even packed a change of clothes. My, what an unexpected turn of events! It's just like a sudden last burst of speed from a racer in a Rhyhorn race! You made friends! You met your Pokémon! And now you get to take a lap around Kalos! Oh, and don't forget this!" :"You know how to use a Town Map, right?" ::Yes: "That's my / ! Select the Town Map from your Bag whenever you want to use it!" ::No: "Press the X Button to open the Bag. Next, use the +Control Pad to select the KEY ITEMS Pocket. Select the Town Map, and doing a lap around the Kalos region will be a snap!" :"I don't know what this Professor Sycamore wants you to see on your trip... But taking a journey with your Pokémon is a really wonderful experience." *After encountering Rhyhorn :"Ha ha ha! What a card! I guess Rhyhorn just wanted to give you a big send-off for your journey! Well, it has known you since you were born, after all! Good luck, ! Go for broke! And don't worry! You'll have Pokémon by your side, so you'll be fine!" *If talked to again :"My motto is "go for broke!" It means to risk everything and try as hard as possible!" ;Vaniville Town (post-game) *Before meeting Professor Sycamore :"! I saw the parade on TV! Professor Sycamore went all out trying to get everyone to show up for you, you know! That reminds me... I received a message from Professor Sycamore. He says he wants to meet you at . Do you know where that is? If you don't, it's just a quick cab ride. I wonder why he wants to meet you now, though. He should've just talked to you at the parade..." *After meeting Professor Sycamore (four variants) :"All right! You and your Pokémon look raring to go!" :"My motto is "go for broke!" It means to risk everything and try as hard as possible." :"A memory from when I was a Rhyhorn racer? There was the time I couldn't stop at the finish line. Your dad was waiting there, and I sent him flying..." :"The connection that I feel with my Rhyhorn during a race... I want you to feel that kind of closeness with your Pokémon as well." Items given In the anime Grace debuted in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!, where she had her wake up for her since she herself was not successful in doing so. After Serena woke up, Grace told her to get ready for riding practice. In Lumiose City Pursuit, Grace had Serena ride on her Rhyhorn in order to become an accomplished Rhyhorn racer. However, as Serena had trouble controlling it, she fell off it. Later, Grace told Serena to watch the news as it featured a going on a rampage in Lumiose City. In A Battle of Aerial Mobility!, Grace wished Serena good luck on her as her daughter set off to Lumiose City to get her . She appeared again in Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race!, where Serena introduced her to , , , , , and . Grace then told Serena to continue traveling with Ash and the others, saying that it would be good for her. She reappeared in A Race for Home! and Under the Pledging Tree!, and in Serena's flashback in A Showcase Debut!. In Performing with Fiery Charm!, Grace watched Serena competing in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase on television, alongside her Rhyhorn and Fletchling. In Master Class is in Session! and Performing a Pathway to the Future!, Grace personally watched Serena performing in the Pokémon Showcase Master Class in Gloire City as an audience member. She reappeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!, and then in Till We Compete Again! during a flashback. Pokémon At home This listing is of Grace's known in the : is the family pet owned by Grace. It often assists her with certain things such as waking up Serena when she oversleeps by attacking her, which Serena hates. It reappeared in a flashback in A Showcase Debut!. It appeared again in Performing with Fiery Charm!, where it watched Serena competing in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase along with its Trainer and Rhyhorn. Fletchling appeared in Master Class is in Session!, watching Serena's Master Class Pokémon Showcase on Grace's laptop with Rhyhorn. None of Fletchling's moves are known.}} is the Pokémon Grace participated with in races. As the family pet, she had Serena ride on it in order to let her follow in her footsteps. It reappeared in A Race for Home! along with Grace. It reappeared in a flashback in A Showcase Debut!. It appeared again in Performing with Fiery Charm!, where it watched Serena competing in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase along with its trainer and Fletchling. Rhyhorn appeared in Master Class is in Session!, watching Serena's Master Class Pokémon Showcase on Grace's laptop with Fletchling. None of Rhyhorn's moves are known.}} Temporary to help teach children about Pokémon racing. She used one in a race against Serena but lost. It reappeared in flashbacks in A Showcase Debut! and Till We Compete Again!. None of Skiddo's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=生天目仁美 Hitomi Nabatame |en=Erica Schroeder |fi=Taru Tikkanen (XY001-XY053) Unknown voice actress (XY059) Henni-Liisa Stam (XY080) Katja Sirkiä (XY112-present) |ru=Наталья Грачева Nataliya Gracheva |de=Elisabeth von Koch |el=Στέλλα Μπονάτσου Stella Bonatsou |es_eu=Amparo Bravo |es_la=Ana Galindo (XY001-XY113) Karla Vega (XY137) |nl=Donna Vrijhof |no=Katrine Blomstrand |pl=Kinga Suchan |he=אורנה כץ Orna Katz |pt_br=Cassia Bisceglia }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Grace first debuts in the as the mother of . She is a famous Rhyhorn Racer with a streak of 25 consecutive wins. She wanted Y to also become a Rhyhorn Racer and had trained her daughter since she was a small child. Annoyed that her mother attempted to decide her destiny for her, Y decided to go against her mother's wishes and become a , the opposite of a ground-based Rhyhorn Racer, instead. As such, the two are not on good terms. With 's parents off in a faraway region due to their work, Grace took the liberty of keeping him fed due to X refusing to leave his room. Grace is first seen in person at Cyllage City where she is spotted by Grant and Clemont. She is approached by a and attempts to escape, but several more appear until she is surrounded. Defeated, Grace is taken away by the Grunts to Team Flare's base, where other people from Vaniville Town are also being kept. Chalmers expresses annoyance at how Grace managed to escape from them over five times. Seeing how a strong person like Grace get captured again makes the townspeople worried about their situation, but Grace tells them to not give up hope. Later, Grace utilizes the help of a wild she had befriended to steal the keys of a sleeping Team Flare Grunt and open the cells of the captured Vaniville Town residents. Grace leads the people out to freedom, but before they can escape, Celosia arrives and uses her to control them. Grace and the captured townspeople are taken to a forest where Xerneas sleeps. They are tasked with loading Xerneas's tree form into a vehicle so that it can be moved to Team Flare's base. As Celosia watches over the operation, her presents a piece of hair that it slashed off of Y's head during an earlier confrontation. Grace notices the clump of hair, which causes the mind control to slightly falter when she recognizes that it belongs to her daughter. Grace's behavior annoys Celosia, who promptly pushes Grace onto the ground. When Y notices what is going on, she immediately leaps from her hiding spot to rescue her mother but is quickly defeated by Celosia. After Grace and the other Vaniville Town residents are freed, they are taken to a Laverre City hospital to recuperate. Grace makes one final appearance at the end of the X & Y chapter, reuniting tearfully with Y. Pokémon Given away is Grace's only known Pokémon. He was used in many races alongside his Trainer. He was given to in the hopes that she would become a Rhyhorn Racer, but Y decided to become a instead. None of Rhyhorn's moves are known and his Ability is .}} Befriended Grace befriended helped her break free from her cells numerous times. It later helped rescue Grace and the other captured Vaniville Town residents by stealing the keys of a sleeping Team Flare Grunt and using them to open their cells. It later helped fight against Essentia. None of Klefki's moves are known.}} Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Game characters Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:X and Y characters de:Primula es:Vera fr:Grace (Kalos) it:Primula ja:サキ zh:薩琪